gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Zusammenfassung Staffel 8, Folge 1: Winterfell
Treue Fans haben mitgezählt: genau 594 Tage mussten wir warten, bis es mit Game of Thrones endlich in die finale Staffel geht. Jetzt ist der magische Moment gekommen und wir können wieder jeden Montag mitfiebern, die wildesten Theorien aufstellen und vor lauter Epik den Atem anhalten. Zumindest sechs Wochen lang. Denn dann ist es wieder vorbei. Für immer. Aber seid nicht traurig. Genießen wir den Augenblick! An dieser Stelle werden wir in den kommenden Wochen für euch stets die aktuellste Folge rekapitulieren. ---- Zudem: Die Zusammenfassungen aller Episoden der 8. Staffel sowie das ultimative Recap der ersten 7 Staffeln und spannende Expertemeinungen findest du hier in unserem Special! ---- thumb|500px|center In Winterfell ist die Hölle los. Königin Sturmtochter - erste ihres Namens, Mutter der Drachen... ihr wisst, wie es weitergeht – gibt sich die Ehre. In ihrer Gefolgschaft befinden sich die Dothraki, die Unbefleckten und natürlich auch ihre beiden übrig gebliebenen Drachen Drogon und Rhaegal. Arya will sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen, guckt allerdings eher grimmig aus der Wäsche, als sie Jon an der Seite der fremden Herrscherin erspäht. Der Anblick der Drachen ringt ihr aber dann doch ein zartes Lächeln ab. Eher frostig fallen auch die anderen Reaktionen aus Jons engerem Umfeld auf Daenerys aus. Sansas Begrüßung ist kälter als ein Zungenkuss vom Nachtkönig. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Emilia Clarke schon nach der ersten Folge frei gehabt. Auch die kleine Lyanna Mormont zeigt sich verstimmt. Jon sei als König im Norden fortgegangen und zurückgekehrt als... ja, als was eigentlich? Wer ist hier der Boss? Am Ende ist es Tyrion, der sich für Jon einsetzt und das Mantra der Stunde wiederholt: Wenn wir nicht zusammenhalten, sterben wir alle. Wie zu erwarten war, ist „Winterfell” vor allem eine Bühne für Wiedervereinigungen. Zu ersten Mal seit ihrer Flucht aus Königsmund trifft Tyrion auf Sansa. Die Hand der Königin kann seinen Respekt für seine (Ex)Frau nicht verhehlen. „Viele haben euch unterschätzt, die meisten davon sind jetzt tot” sagt er und zieht dabei einen imaginären Hut. Sansa fällt leider nicht viel Nettes ein, das sie darauf erwidern kann. Sie hält Tyrion für naiv, da dieser glaubt, Cersei würde dem Norden mit ihrer Armee zu Hilfe eilen. „Ich habe euch einst für den schlauesten aller Männer gehalten” spöttelt sie. Autsch! Das Wiedersehen von Jon und Arya fällt zumindest etwas herzlicher aus. Beide fallen sich in die Arme und vergleichen ihre Schwerter. Jon ist sichtlich überrascht, dass Arya Nadel noch immer mit sich rumträgt. „Hast du es schonmal benutzt?” will Jon wissen. Wenn er wüsste, was aus seiner kleinen Lieblingshalbschwester geworden ist. Aber auch Arya macht Jon klar, dass die Familie an erster Stelle kommt. „Vergiss das nie!” Später gibt es für Arya auch noch ein kurzes Treffen mit dem Bluthund und Gendry. Letzterer schafft es tatsächlich Arya zum Lachen zu bringen und will eine spezielle Waffe für sie bauen. Da geht noch was! thumb|500px|center In Königsmund empfängt Cersei Lennister derweil Euron Graufreud, der die Goldene Kompanie im Schlepptau hat. Ein 20.000 Mann starkes Söldnerheer aus Essos. Die versprochenen Kriegselefanten mussten aber zuhause bleiben. Cersei ist nicht erfreut. Euron möchte trotzdem eine Belohnung haben, was für ihn heißt: ein Schäferstündchen mit der Königin. Cersei ziert sich zunächst, lässt Euron dann aber doch in ihre Gemächer. Trotz der fehlenden Elefanten. Die Rüsselwitze schreiben sich quasi von alleine... Apropos Schäferstündchen. Bronn wird bei einem ebensolchen von Qyburn gestört. Cersei ist weiterhin sauer auf Tyrion und Jamie, und möchte, dass Bronn die beiden aus dem Weg räumt, sollten sie die Ereignisse im hohen Norden überleben. Als gewünschtes Tatwerkzeug bekommt Bronn jene Armbrust in die Hand gedrückt, mit der Tyrion einst seinen Vater Tywin auf dem Lokus erschoß. Eine poetische Wahl. In seiner ureigenen Art drückt Bronn aber das aus, das sicherlich viele von uns über die Lennisters denken: „Diese beschissene Familie.” Funfact: Ist euch aufgefallen, dass Cersei und Bronn in der gesamten Serie noch nie eine gemeinsame Szene hatten? Das liegt daran, dass die beiden Darsteller Lena Headey und Jerome Flynn einst eine Beziehung hatten und sich seit ihrer unschönen Trennung spinnefeind sind. Gerüchten zufolge haben sie sich sogar in ihre Verträge schreiben lassen, sich nie gemeinsam an einem Set aufhalten zu müssen. Theon und seinen Leuten gelingt es derweil, Asha aus Eurons Flagschiff zu befreien. Diese dankt es ihrem Bruder mit einer heftigen Kopfnuss. Seien wir ehrlich, er hat es verdient. Doch die gemeinsame Zeit der Geschwister Graufreud ist nur von kurzer Dauer. Asha will die Eiseninseln zurückerobern, jetzt da sich alle Soldaten von Euron in Königsmund tummeln; Theon zieht es hingegen zurück zu den Starks. Da hat wohl jemand noch eine weitere Schuld zu begleichen. thumb|500px|center Zurück in Winterfell macht sich Dany Sorgen um ihre Drachen. Die beiden fressen nicht anständig. Gerade einmal knapp ein Dutzend Ziegen und Schafe pro Tag sind für die Schuppenwesen wie ein Hungerstreik. Daenerys beschließt, dass ihre Haustiere mal einen Ausflug brauchen und nimmt Jon gleich mit. Rhaegal scheint zu ahnen, dass es sich bei dem winzigen Menschen vor ihm um einen Targaryen handelt und lässt sich klaglos erklimmen. Jon schlägt sich für das erste Mal sehr achtbar und düst mit Dany durch die weite, weiße Welt. „Jetzt will ich nie wieder auf einem Pferd reiten” gibt er nach dem Abenteuer zu Protokoll. Weniger unbeschwert läuft das erste Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Daenerys und Sam ab. Dass Dany seinen Vater und Bruder abgefackelt hat, nimmt Sam sehr mit. Randyll Tarly mag ein Drecksack gewesen sein, aber das geht zu weit. Noch ein potenzieller Anhänger weniger für Team Dany. Es folgt der Moment, auf den wir alle gewartet haben. In der Krypta von Winterfell macht Sam reinen Tisch und erklärt Jon, dass dieser in Wirklichkeit der Sohn von Lyanna Stark und Rhaegar Targaryen sei. Jon ist geschockt. Hat Ned Stark ihn wirklich sein ganzes Leben belogen? Schwer zu glauben. Nein, erwidert Sam, Ned habe ihn beschützt. Ihn, Aegon Targaryen, den rechtmäßigen König von ganz Westeros. Sam stellt bei der Gelegenheit eine interessante Frage, die sicherlich in den kommenden Folgen noch bedeutsam wird: Jon hat seine Krone aufgegeben, um seine Leute zu beschützen. Wird Daenerys es ihm gleichtun? thumb|500px|center Zu Beginn der Episode hatte Sansa den jungen Ned Umber in seine Feste Letzter Herd geschickt, um dort seine Truppen zu mobilisieren. Als nun Tormund, Beric (ja, die beiden leben noch!) und Edd auf dem Weg nach Winterfell dort vorbeikommen, stellen sie fest, dass die Weißen Wanderer bereits vor ihnen dort waren. Ned Umber wurde als Warnung an die Wand genagelt und erwacht just in diesem Moment wieder zu untotem Leben. Mensch, Game of Thrones, erschreck uns doch nicht so! Ein flammendes Schwert ist da das Einzige, was noch hilft und Lord Umber erlösen kann. „Winterfell” endet, wie es angefangen hat. Ein weiterer Charakter hat es in den Norden geschafft. Es ist Jamie, der seine einst stolze Lennister-Garnitur gegen funktionale Lederkleidung eingetauscht hat. Bei seiner Ankunft wird er bereits von Bran erwartet. Die beiden tauschen vielsagende Blicke aus, doch bevor es zu verbaler Interaktion kommt, ist die Folge vorbei. Der Auftakt zum finalen Gefecht ist gemacht. Die Figuren bringen sich in Position. War diese Stunde noch von Wiedervereinigungen geprägt, dürfte es nächste Woche so langsam ans Eingemachte gehen. Betet schonmal für eure Lieblingscharaktere. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag